


30 final one

by tamersa



Series: Time Judged None [31]
Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Multi, after half a year lool, final chapter people~!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 17:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamersa/pseuds/tamersa
Summary: This is the last chapter of this story ark.At fist I wanted it to be like 2-3 chapters of introducing my view and then do some EiAn fluff. but no, my mind made whole adventure and 30 chapters. Yes I still have ideas for said fluff and angsts.Anyway I hope you had a good time with it as I did.Please comment what do you think about this chapter and this work in generalSorry it has separate files and not one chaptered story, i was dumbass when posting here at first!





	30 final one

A horde of Waste Yummies attacked in their own fashion: slowly and sloppily, with their numbers steadily increasing. Something new also occurred: when the ones that fell from the sky were destroyed, they turned into a pile of goo rather than half of a Cell Medal. That worried Ankh even more, their enemy mutated and was becoming even stranger. 

Doctor Saito was probably really proud of her monster, while the rest of the city was just terrified. Bird Greeed was great at smashing the enemies, trying to convert his fear and inalienability into raw force. Sadly, it wasn't that simple.

\- Ankh what are you even doing?! - Lena asked him while breaking the half-Medals and being grossed out from the goo that splattered around her – Why are you here? You should be up there directing your... well Eiji. - she said fast.

\- Shut up! You didn't see the enemy. I would just distract the dumbass and be a burden in the fight! - he hissed as he ripped apart another Waste.

\- But you know how Eiji works! Also how do you know you're too weak, when you haven’t even tried fighting with your full set?!

Hearing that Ankh stopped abruptly and froze up, forcing Lena to shield him for a moment. 

This kid was right! His new cores weren't made to be used by Izumis or this human chick. They weren’t even created as OOO’s alternative power, no. Ankh made them, because his Greeed-human hybrid body desired this extension, it needed to pour some of the his new shifting power and energy into them. It would certainly weaken the team here, then again, Wastes weren't that much of a challenge.

\- Damn this... give it – he said with a serious face.

Lena just smirked and soon the Medal she was using was in the palm of her hand.  
\- You do know that number 7 is special in Europe right? The number of Fire God... and that’s how many different Medals you have, right? - she grinned. 

How much information does this child possess!? How often does she eavesdrop the Birth bastards? But this was not the time to think about this. Ankh dragged the girl to the Births, so they could protect, the now tired, but happy child. Afterwards he ran towards Hina and Shingo. There wasn’t need of a lengthy explanation: the woman could fight even without the Medals thanks to her training with Satonaka, and the detective wanted to escort more people away from the site, anyway.

Having all the Cores absorbed, Ankh hesitated for a moment. He knew it wouldn’t hurt him or affect his mind, because, well those were his, made by him, they’re a part of him now. The doubt he felt was just his human part, but was something new to him. He quickly forged it into excitement and let the Medals connect properly in his body.

The surge of power and balance was extraordinary, Greeed never felt so powerful before. From the perspective of others he was engulfed by a glowing, translucent like, scarlet image of his Full Greeed form. And the wings. Oh the wings! Six segments that span further and sparkled more than his regular ones. Despite all the power flowing through him, he understood that this would only be temporary. The waves of energy could hurt his hybrid body if exposed for longer time periods. For now however, it was perfect.

\- Woow! That’s so cool!! - Lena was exited as she should be.   
The surge that was created by Medals connecting knocked out many of the Wastes without any problem. 

\- Do you have any weapons? - she asked still amazed.

He didn't know. Greeeds didn’t normally use any. But he wasn't an average Greeed for sure (could any of them even be called average in the first place?). Ankh stretched his hand forward while concentrating. 7 light dots emerged from his palm and connected with lines of light. In a split of second something was forged. Something consisting of a shaft and a blade.

A Scythe. 

He smirked, this could be fun. Ankh bounced off the ground and flew away at great speed to help his dumbass defeat the abomination. With his new weapon he could cut down Waste Yummies quite effectively and didn't have to worry about the goo that dropped afterwards. 

Somehow Greeed felt ecstatic, that power, the freedom it gave him. At the same time in the back of his head he knew, that not only could it potentially drain his body but also mind. Oh well, he won’t overuse it, he’ll just help with this battle. In the past it would have been bizarre to even think that he could use the word ‘help' in such a context, but Ankh knew he changed since his medal was split apart. He knew he was different from how he was as he first woke up with the new body. And he liked it. 

Even if some of those changes were annoying or even embarrassing, in the end Greeed felt so much better, content, satisfied. He actually liked this way of living: having these people around, thinking about going on a trip with Eiji and pestering him for ice pops. Some random monster won’t take this all away from him. Not the potential events, treats, people and especially that dumbass that was trying to fight it alone.

****

OOO flew as TaJaDor and at last closed up toward the enemy. It was levitating in the middle of the sky not doing much except for dropping waste Yummies. Eiji knew that he has to use the full combination of five whole sets to win this. He also remembered Ankh’s warning about the time limit. What would happen should he exceed it? Will he lose control? Or will his body just break? 

No, he didn't have the time to think about this right now, it was strange though, that such thoughts should haunt him now. Before, he would only think about saving others not himself. It changed somehow. It was all because of a certain Bird Greeed and his influence, regarding own worth and needs. 

Yes... he has to destroy this enemy, and then... then try this new life… Save everybody, himself included. 

Taking a deep breath Eiji started to push the sets into the Driver add-on one by one. They entered it at ease in the beginning, but the more he put in the harder it got. When he was sticking in the Gamel Medals he had to use all of his strength. For a moment he thought the device was breaking apart, fortunately it was just his imagination. Hopefully. OOO took the scanner and put it near the Medal slots. He didn’t call any combo this time but a moment later the Driver itself, 'spoke' in a glitchy way:

HABICHT! LÖWE! SCHWERTWAL! HIRSCHKÄFER! NASHORN!   
PFAU! TIGER! ZITTERAAL! GOTTESANBETERIN! GORILLA!   
KONDOR! GEPARD! KRAKE! GRASHÜPFER! ELEFANT! 

A momentary silence has fallen after the call, and a second later a loud crack followed by the final combo call:

fAUnA cOmbInAtIOn

The air around him became heavy for a moment but almost immediately Eiji felt the power running through him. He also understood why Ankh was against it so much. It was a matter of minutes before the small pain will turn into bones shattering and muscles tearing one. He didn't have much time. He still retained his wings somehow so he just rushed towards the monster to take its Cores, crush them and turn back from this horrible body state as fast as he could.

OOO had the speed and strength but the enemy was even faster and dodged at the last moment. Then it shrieked terrifyingly trying to grab the warrior. Damn. Eiji panicked slightly. The pain was growing stronger and nothing worked as it should! What now?!

\- Oi Eiji! What the hell are you doing?!

He heard suddenly and faced the direction the voice came from. Wanting to laugh he just grinned in relief.

****

Ankh knew the situation was as serious at it could be. OOO was shifting between full combos so it looked like led lights changing colours and shapes over and over. It had to use tremendous amounts of power and he knew they have to end this fight quickly, so his dumbass wouldn’t drop dead. But how? Fortunately his Medals enhanced not only his strength but also his brain power. Looking at the monster, OOO and finally his weapon he just smirked.

\- You look... weird... - Eiji gasped. Even speaking has gotten hard at this point.

\- Shut up. You look like some Christmas ornaments... besides, we don't have the time to throw compliments and insults at each other. Listen... fly up and try to distract it so I can try something out.

The other man just nodded and flew approached the enemy at great speed while firing at it. Ankh felt the raw power coming from the 'bullets' and knew that if OOO fought anything else in this form he would destroy it in just a moment. It was different for this anomaly however, it was that strong.

Anyway, he didn't have time to contemplate about this right now: Greeed had a plan and wanted to execute it as fast as he could. He took his scythe in one hand and concentrated. The blade shifted and bent similarly to a butterfly knife. It took a form of a billiard cue now and Ankh intended to use it exactly like that. 

Greeeds could be hurt by other Greeeds more easily, he always had the ability to extract Medals form others with just his bare hand and his weapon was an extension of it, so there was good chance for this to work. Ankh grabbed the cue very professionally and immediately begun to close up on the enemy. Eiji was doing good with distracting it so he himself could aim properly and strike. 

The monster’s Core Sphere was actually hit by the cue and left the body of its host at great speed. Ankh knew he didn't have much time now so he accelerated towards the fused Medals and grabbed them. They looked so fragile, so easy to break, yet when he tried crushing them with his bare hand it proved impossible. Because of that he lost awareness of the battlefield and just heard the shout:

\- ANKH!

He looked around and noticed, that the enemy being slightly below him, has opened its mouth and prepared to shoot a powerful beam. There were two conclusions, first: the monster could operate even with the Core Sphere outside of its body, and second: Bird Greeed was totally screwed right now.

***

Eiji did as Ankh told him to: attacked with all his might, even though he knew it was impossible to hurt the creature. That’s when he saw what his Greeed was doing. Oh such a sly plan! Who knew that the relaxing game he played for the past few weeks would provide such a great idea now. And the plan worked somehow! The fused Medals left the monster’s body, that meant they could be shattered now however… the monster wasn't as stupid and unaware as he thought. It turned around to find the one who took its Cores and to punish him. 

Eiji knew how powerful the enemy was and was also sure Ankh won’t survive this. He shouted his Greeed name but what good could it do? OOO didn't want him to be killed again, sent into the limbo or worse. No. He worked too hard to get him back. And won’t let it happen again. Not now or ever. 

Even though his whole body wanted to give up already, Eiji knew he still has a minute or so of his transformation time and that he has to put it into good use. He sped up an flew between Ankh and the Abomination Greeed. Screw his own life. Screw everything. This stupid Bird will live this time!

***

Everything was happening as if the time itself has slowed down around them. He heard his name... then in one smooth move Eiji was in front of him, in his powerful yet quickly degenerating form. The destruction beam was forming in the enemy’s mouth. There was no time to escape. What should he do?! 

And then Ankh understood: he can use all his powers in a few different ways. He could shield himself and use OOO as a buffer, but then the Core Sphere won’t be destroyed. Worse – OOO would be. No. That’s a terrible plan. Next. Shield Eiji somehow. But he didn't want to die either. So shield them both. Well this 15 core OOO was durable enough so it was possible for them to survive this with his enhancement. 

But the Sphere... well if he would drop it at the right time the monster would destroy it for them. Suicide. It didn't sound that bad. A gamble, to be sure, but it was worth it. 

Raven medal made his plan possible. Hawk’s shifted the focus properly. Peacock and black swan buffed the wings, so when he grabbed unsuspecting Eiji he could shield them with those. Afterwards he’ll have to shift almost all of his Cell Medals into them to strengthen the shield even more. Condor and Woodpecker were to make sure he wouldn’t waver and take this opportunity and use it. To grasp it and not let go. And the titmouse provided the precision to make sure he lets go of the Sphere at the right moment. He evolved. So did his dumbass. Thanks to that, this time they can win and survive. Both of them. With a bit of luck.

***

From Eiji’s perspective, on the other hand, everything was going way to fast. When he flew near Ankh to shield him, he was grabbed, pulled really close and was told not to move now. Despite all that, he saw his Greeed’s completely concentrated and a somewhat uncertain face. Moment later, those beautiful rainbow wings of his covered them both. If not for their circumstances he would joke that they’re inside an egg. For now he just braced for impact. And there it was. 

Strong force blew at his back yet it didn't hurt as expected it would. Ankh shielded him well enough to minimize the impact. The beam was so strong that they flew away quite a bit. Eiji wasn’t aware of what happened next, since five minutes have already passed, the transformation was undone and he lost consciousness. 

Next thing he felt was the wind in his ears and someone grabbing his shirt.

\- Eiji! Wake up! You're gonna die!

A strong sense of déjà vu and lingering worries got him back to his senses. He was falling now and the too familiar Greeed hand was holding to him.

\- A-ankh! No! Don't tell me... - he said with a panic rising within him.

\- I didn't die you dumbass! I just used up too many Cell Medals and reverted to this form because of it! - the sharp voice reached Eiji’s ears. He felt great relief suddenly.

\- I'm glad... - he smiled weakly.

\- Don't be yet! If we hit the ground like this I doubt either of us will survive!

\- The Births...? - he asked.

\- They won’t come! But I have an idea... Eiji... give me your desire! Feed me with it, with its Cell Medals!

\- But...

\- You have it in there! Use it! Be aware of it! What is the one thing you want the most in the world right now! What is your desire?! - voice of Ankh was desperate enough for the man to take it seriously. 

His desire. 

What does he want right now? Ah... well he had his goals and dreams, but when it comes to something for himself... 

This time... this time it was there… a small and shy wish. And now it was possible... His desire... something he wanted so much... Eiji felt he was fainting again. At the last second he was aware of his surroundings all he felt was someone was grabbing him gently by his waist. After that he blacked out yet again.

***  
He slowly opened his eyes as he woke up. The first thing he saw was a clear sky. No clouds just blueish shade turning gold-orange. Did he die and this was how heaven looks like? No, he didn't, as trying to move his body even slightly made him almost jolt in pain. He was able to lift himself on his elbows somehow. He was laying on a flat roof of some building and near him saw Ankh’s back as he was sitting and looking away.

\- Ankh? - he asked unsure if what he saw was a real or just an illusion. 

\- Oh? You're finally awake, took you long enough – the Bird Greeed turned around to stare at him and even smiled a bit.

\- We won? - Eiji wasn't sure what happened in the end.

\- Yes, as you can see.

\- Did you survive? - this question was full of worry and the man was sure his voice was trembling a bit.

\- Are you really this stupid or just pretending? Are you blind?! Of course I did! - Ankh answered annoyed, and this made Eiji grin widely. 

\- Oh I'm glad... this was... really... a gamble... - he said slowly.

\- Yes it was. But we had a plan and luck on our side. Also I think the monster helped us too to some degree. - Ankh voice was tired, but had this royal tone as always.

\- Helped us?

\- Yes. It destroyed the Core Sphere itself. Why? It could stop the beam, fly in closer, grab it and then shot. But it didn't. Maybe because it didn't have enough consciousness to understand the beam will kill it. Or perhaps its consciousness already did develop and it didn't want to exist like that. 

Eiji liked to listen to Ankh, when he wasn't in his sarcastic mood. His voice was… soothing somehow.

\- What makes you think that?

\- Because Greeeds have this thought in the back of their minds. To fulfil their desires or just not to feel at all. - he said flatly.

\- Oh... well it’s different for you now, right? - Eiji asked again.

\- Yeah. I have full senses now. I can reach many of my desires. I can feel satisfied just as I do now. All because of you. And, well, them too.

There it was again. The half-smile that Eiji liked to see more and more.

\- Anyway... how did we end up here? - Hino asked after a minute of pleasant silence.

\- Your desire was modest, but strong enough to give me enough Cell Medals. I could shift back into my full form, spread what’s left of my wings and glided us here.

\- What’s… left? - Eiji was confused, but then without asking, Ankh spread his wings. They were in a really bad shape, thorn, with many feathers missing and they didn’t shine like they should. The man was seemingly worried.

\- Oi, don't worry about it. I will regenerate with proper amount of Cell Medals and Ice Pops. - he hid his wings, glaring at the other man.

\- How can deserts help you regenerate? - Eiji couldn't not chuckle at this.

\- Mysteries of the universe. A dumbass such as you won’t understand it – Ankh smirked. He looked like he was in a great mood.

\- Maybe so... Hey could you... help me to sit up? I want to see this sunset better... - Eiji asked carefully. 

He wasn't sure if his Greeed won’t just snarl at him.

To his surprise, Ankh didn't say anything about that request, just moved closer and put his palm on the OOO’s back. Seconds later the other man could see the beautiful event.

\- Thank you Ankh – he said softly.

\- Yeah, whatever – even with this half-assed reply Greeed smirked yet again. He also didn't remove his hand. Maybe to make sure Eiji wont collapse and hit his head on the floor, or maybe he was thinking about something else.

\- It’s really beautiful... best one I saw in my life... - saying it slowly his face brightened up more and he grinned.

\- Are you sure? You visited so many places on this planet.

\- Context is always important. I was never so... relaxed, never so happy watching it... I mean, we beat the enemy, we’re both alive this time, everything is ok... the future… looks promising – he said with a soft voice.

\- Oh really? You want to spend your coins on ice deserts that much? - Ankh tried to make a mean face, but somehow it didn't look as it should.

\- Why not? If those would keep you close? - Eiji was too tired to think about his phrasing and Ankh was too shocked to point that out. 

In the end they sat there talking, analysing the fight more, wondering if they’ll find the rest of the Core Medals (after cancelling the OOO’s transformation, the Greeed was able to catch just few of them, the rest fell down to the ground) and planning some R&R they both needed and deserved so much. This whole time they both looked at the sun disappearing behind the horizon and Eiji felt a warm palm on his backs. He knew it was impossible for him to ever forget this moment.

***

An hour later both of them were finally able to actually get up and it was really fortunate, as a few minutes later the whole gang got to the roof. 

They looked tired and had bits of the goo from the waste Yummies stuck on them, but otherwise seemed really happy seeing both Eiji and Ankh alive and well. Lena was first to run towards them. First she shortly hugged Eiji and then she glued herself to the Greeed.

\- You're both alive and… and you won! - she looked so happy and was even more so when Ankh didn't try to push her away and only patted her head. - We had to fight a lot of Wastes and evacuat many people and then find the two of you...

\- It wasn't easy, locating you two. Both your readings were quite weak – for once Gotou was in a good mood as he reached them. 

Then Hina ran and the hugged life out of both of them, not even trying to control her raw happiness.   
Ankh was pleasantly surprised that he too got all the happy looks and pats on the back. The whole team was appreciating him too. Again, he was glad because he chose these people, because he stood by their side. This satisfaction... This pleasant feeling... And suddenly Ankh understood that his real life has just begun. 

He made half a step back to look at the rest of them and to take a breath. Only Eiji and not surprisingly Lena saw his subtle movement. Everything was so much better from that moment.

***

During the next few weeks, everyone tried to relax and regenerate, but at the same time tidy up the chaos created in the last 2 months. Lena was officially under the guardianship of both Births, which made her really happy and surprisingly teary. She once told Ankh in secret she wanted to call both of them 'dad', but for now she only does so in her native language. However she suspected that Akira understands it more than Shingo.

Hina was still working for the Foundation, thanks to that, she had the mansion in her care and could also spend more time with Satonaka, to train with her and even cook some spicy food for their date.

Eiji was really amazed that those two are dating. Ankh laughed at him that he would even know his own crush, if they hit him on his head. In response to that, the other man made a weird face and said it's quite impossible, but he won’t explain it for now. After this conversation both of them were quieter than usual. 

Good thing that Hina let them freeload in the mansion and Shingo dropped Taka there from time to time too, and not only due to the mess the Yummies made. The little boy brought much chaos and joy to all of them taking their thoughts away from uncomfortable topics.

Fortunately both of Ankh and Eiji could regenerate properly, eating, sleeping and playing a few billiard table games while listening to Ankh’s music (the Greeed liked its variety and sometimes his taste was rather ‘unique’). 

Eiji, was asleep for over 20 hours straight after the final battle, which worried his friends, but when he woke up and ate 3 people worth of meals, they knew everything was all right. Ankh on the other hand after resting and eating four 6-packs of ice pops went on a long walk to gather some Cell Medals. It was easy, because after the battle and cleaning up the city, most people desired to rest and have some peace and quiet. 

The days flew by, and after 3 months Eiji’s eyes started to show signs of restlessness, his instincts to help would flare up again. It was time to book some plane tickets (for now there were many places that had to recoil from many different accidents and events in the country). And yes, tickets, because Ankh would not leave his dumbass out of sight. Of course he was mumbling it was about the promised ice pops, but others knew he could have other reasons too.

It was an early afternoon when Ankh was playing with his smartphone and announced:

\- We can wait for 5 more minutes...

\- They wanted to say good bye... - Eiji sighed.

\- The plane won’t wait for us you know.

\- You didn't want to fly in it in the first place...

\- Kougami Foundation is sponsoring business class for us, they promised deserts.

Eiji just rolled his eyes but then smiled seeing the gang entering airport hastily.

\- Sorry! There was a huge traffic! - Lena shouted as she ran towards both men. Behind her Hina walked beside her brother and nephew. 

\- You barely made it – Ankh crossed his arms.

\- Eh, don't be like that! - Lena laughed – Look, Taka has a parting gift for you!

\- Huh? - Ankh looked at the detective and his son, that seemed more shy than usual.

\- Go on, he won’t bite... I think – Shingo smirked toward his fake twin. 

Well officially not so fake. To freely move around the world without consequences, the Foundation made a fake human identity for Ankh. The easiest one was to make him an Izumi, who didn't have many close relatives and could agree to this.

Afterwards the detective liked to tease Ankh about being his long lost evil twin brother, which made Hina wonder, if the Greeed didn't change her brother and just 'helped' in uncovering his more darker (or how Lena would call it funnier) side.

Ankh just glared at the other man, but his look softened when the boy approached him and without saying anything presented a piece of paper. As he unfolded it he saw a drawing of himself. It was truly made by 5 year old, but the wings looked better than the rest. There was also a writing saying “Have a safe trip uncle majestic bird man”. It was simply cute and any normal persons heart would melt over this yet Ankh, as a hybrid Greeed wasn't as predictable. 

\- Heh, thanks kid. Good work – he smiled and even patted the head of overjoyed Taka.  
Eiji was the one most amazed by this.

\- Anything else? We have to go now. Foundation won’t give us more tickets – Ankh said without his usual rudeness bounce in his voice. 

In the end they just said good bye and both travellers got tight hugs from Lena and Hina.

As Ankh and Eiji reached the ticked gate the rest could hear

\- You know what ? That’s not fair, you never said 'good work' to me...

\- What? Are you 5 years old too?

\- No but it would’ve been nice, you know.

\- Tsk. I don't care, just move.

Moment later they entered another area and disappeared from sight.

\- I wonder if they will be all right – wondered Lena.

\- They’ll be fine, I’d worry more about the people around them – Hina just sighed.

Then again those two survived so much that there’s nothing out there, that could hurt them in any way. Or at least she hoped so.

*** 

Just 5 minutes into the flight Eiji fell into a shallow nap. Ankh knew, that he still needed more sleep and food because of the stunt he pulled with the 15 cores form. He didn't mind, he knew he’ll care of him well enough to regenerate properly. To get his ice pops of course. 

Eiji’s head slipped and landed on the Greeed’s shoulder. What was unusual the other man didn't click his tongue or make another annoyed sound. He didn't even move him at all.

\- Good work Eiji - he whispered smirking which made 

Hino smile in his sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last chapter of this story ark.  
At fist I wanted it to be like 2-3 chapters of introducing my view and then do some EiAn fluff. but no, my mind made whole adventure and 30 chapters. Yes I still have ideas for said fluff and angsts.  
Anyway I hope you had a good time with it as I did.  
Please comment what do you think about this chapter and this work in general  
Sorry it has separate files and not one chaptered story, i was dumbass when posting here at first!


End file.
